


A Celebration Nonetheless

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [77]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas/Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: How do you celebrate Christmas and a birthday when the celebrant doesn't want to leave the bed?





	1. Spending the Day

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I received on Tumblr.

“Happy birthday again,” Leonard murmured against Sara’s long, blonde locks once he felt her adjust her position, an indication that she, somehow, is awake.

She just groaned in response, reminding him that they slept late last night waiting for 12 midnight to celebrate her birthday before they go to sleep. One which involved clothes being discarded on the floor and cans of whipped cream being used up.

The two of them never really celebrated Christmas for the last few years so instead, they’ll celebrate her birthday. Unfortunately, the birthday girl isn’t making any move to get out of bed.

Leonard got out of the blanket that wrapped the two of them and picked up his clothes on the floor. He grabbed his sweatpants to put it on, also grabbing hers and placing it on the space in the bed he just vacated.

He then tugged the blanket over her. “Come on, get up, Assassin. We have a full day ahead of us.”

Without the blanket covering her half-naked body, Sara felt the chill creeping on her skin, making her curl in bed. “It’s too early, Lenny.”

Leonard sat at the foot of the bed, tugging Sara’s leg. “I don’t care. You need to get up. I planned everything for your birthday and we’re already 20 minutes behind schedule.”

“What the hell are we doing today anyways?” Sara asked, attempting to sit up but giving up almost immediately, allowing gravity to pull her back to bed.

Instead of an answer, she heard the faucet running and Leonard brushing his teeth. Deep inside, she wanted to get up and get ready for whatever it is that her boyfriend planned. He has been sneaking up on her and making reservations behind her back ever since the week started and she knows how much he hates it when things don’t go according to how he planned it.

What he’s doing right now is a classic Snart move. Getting ready and looking busy to urge her to do the same which always works.

Well, almost always.

When Leonard stepped out of the bathroom, he saw the blanket thrown over Sara’s body. No hint of movement that says she’s getting up soon.

“Lance,” Leonard said sternly to get the assassin’s attention. “Would you please, for the love of god, get up and start moving?”

Sara pulled the blanket down from her face, exposing her bright blue eyes. Leonard noticed movements from under the blanket and in just under half a minute, she pulled her bra from underneath and threw it on the floor.

“Can’t we just stay here?” Sara asked, slightly pouting just to annoy Leonard.

With a deep sigh, the man replied, “We’re meeting Lisa and Mick for brunch.”

“Tell them I’m sick,” Sara argued.

Not planning to give up, Leonard followed up: “And we’re heading to that beach you liked so much. And I have a reservation for our dinner. Afterwards, I’m planning for a drive-in movie at—“

Leonard was then interrupted by Sara holding a finger up to silence him.

“Leonard Snart!” she yelled, making him stop from babbling.

“It’s your birthday,” he said quietly. “We’re already ditching Christmas; we’re not ditching your birthday, too.”

Sara chuckled at his sudden determination to make her birthday right. She knows he’s not one for festivities but Leonard seemed to want to make this day count, given that it’s been years since she last had a decent birthday celebration.

“Then, we’ll just celebrate it in a different way,” Sara replied, patting the space beside her. “Come spend the day in bed with me?”


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

_First call: To Mick_

“Mick, let’s postpone the brunch,” Leonard told Lisa over the phone. “Sara’s sick.”

Rolling his eyes, Mick called out, “Sure. Sick. We both know you’re getting laid.”

“Shut up, Mick.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the pyro replied. “Don’t forget to tell your trainwreck of a sister. She’ll go berserk on me.”

“Will do.”

“And tell Blondie I wished her a happy birthday!”

 

  _Second call: To the restaurant_

“Let me just confirm, Mr. Snart. You’re cancelling tonight’s reservation under your name?”

“Yes,” Leonard replied.

The lady, with concern in her voice, responded. “I don’t mean to pry, sir, but how about the string quartet? The 1975 bottle of champagne? I know it’s not my concern but I was excited for your surprise tonight. You’ve been booked for four months and it’ll take you twice as long to get another reservation. Are you sure you want to cancel?”

Leonard found it funny that the restaurant staff is more concerned than he is. He doesn’t blame them, though. They’ve been in contact for months to prepare for today.

“I’m sure. There’s been a change of plans,” Len said. “Although, if you can, squeeze one for Valentines.”

“I’ll try my best, sir. Good luck!  


_Third call: To Quentin Lance_

“Leonard, you called?”, Quentin responded immediately after two rings.

“Change of plans, Captain,” Leonard replied, undefeated. “She wants to stay at home.”

Quentin frowned at the younger man’s statement. “Are you not doing it tonight?”

“I am,” Len said. “But I need you to head to the apartment instead of the restaurant.”

“Alright,” Deputy Mayor Lance answered, still wondering why Snart still calls him ‘Captain’. Before Leonard could end the phone call, Quentin spoke: “Why is the ring with me again? I’m an old man. I might forget where I put it.”

Leonard chuckled at the older man’s admission. “Because she’ll know I’m hiding something from her. And I don’t want to ruin the surprise. Besides, you won’t lose it, Captain.”

“I think it’s time you call me ‘Quentin’ instead, son,” Lance replied. “Besides, I doubt she’ll say no. I don’t want my son-in-law calling me Captain.”

“I still can’t believe you’re on board with this.”

“Well I can’t believe it took you this long!”, Quentin chuckled. “Don’t worry, son. I’ll be there.”

 

_Fourth call: To Lisa_

“Mick texted me that brunch is cancelled. Why?”, Lisa said, obviously annoyed.

“She doesn’t want to go out,” Leonard said as a brief reply. “But it’s happening tonight.”

Lisa’s voice became muffled as she tried to hold back tears. “You deserve this, Lenny. For all the things you’ve done and for all the pain you’ve been through. You deserve this.”

“Don’t go crying on me now, sis. It’s just a formality,” Leonard responded. “We’re already living together. We’re basically married.”

“Still!”

 

_Last call: To Lisa again, later that night_

“Sara said yes,” Leonard said so casually.

“She did?!”, Lisa replied, standing up from her seat, spilling the beer on her lap.

“I did!”, Sara yelled from the other side of the line. “Lisa Snart you better get your ass here right now! It’s Christmas. It’s my birthday. And I just got engaged!”

After a few seconds, Sara gave the phone back to Leonard to entertain the guests coming in their apartment.

“Trainwreck,” Len called out to her sister who kept the line open even if she’s rushing to get her keys.

“Yes, Lenny?”

“It’s a merry Christmas, huh?”


End file.
